


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by Wilson66



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I never know I how to tag these things, Memories, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: Bucky and reader reveal to each other a secret neither of them knows.





	Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to mind. :)

“Tell me something I don’t know.” I feel his vibranium hand still for a second before continuing running his fingers through my (y/h/c) locks, the tips of his fingers gently brushing out the knots of the day.

“I thought you were asleep doll.”

“Hmm, you know the rules, Barnes.” Yawning I absentmindedly draw circles along his bare chest. “One thing before bed.”

It was a game that had begun after one of Bucky’s nightmares after he admitted that one of his biggest fears was forgetting again, it soon evolved into a backwards and forwards between us, a way to share memories, fears and hopes for the future.

His vibranium hand runs down my scalp erupting a shiver down my spine. “The first time I went on the subway on my own I thought I was going to die.”

These are always the hardest. The memories, the fears that cause my heart to sink. I don’t even realise my fingers have halted until I feel Bucky reassuring lips press against my temple, his arm tightens against my back as I snuggle deeper into his chest. “I wanted to prove to Steve that I could do it you know, felt like I was a kid having to be babysat all the time.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have been on that train the moment it set off, felt like the walls were closing in, like any moment it was going to crumble apart and I’d be dragged out.”

Taking a deep breath his right-hand finds mine resting on his chest, winding our fingers together. “And when I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest, I saw this hand appear.” Turning my hand, the palm facing upwards. “And this voice started telling me about her day, about her boss that drives her crazy and how she had spent her morning looking for her cat only to find her asleep in her wardrobe after two hours of searching.”

I move so I can see his face, not surprised that his eyes are already on me “I grabbed her hand like a lifeline.” His hand gently tightens against my own “ and when I looked up I thought I’d come face to face with an angel.”

Pulling my hand from his I gently run my fingers along his jaw “Ever the charmer Barnes but I was there. I remember how we met, doesn’t meet the parameters of the game.”

“Patience doll.” He murmurs, moving us so I’m on my back as he hovers above, those eyes so different from the pain-filled ones I first met. “At that moment, I knew I had fallen in love with an angel. That’s what you didn’t know. ” 

Gently he presses his lips against mine, releasing a satisfied sigh as I deepen the kiss before pulling away “Don’t try and distract me doll, your turn.”

His eyes full of love, I can’t help but trace his jaw, the stubble rough against my fingers as I gently smile as he mirrors it with his own “Ok.“ I can’t help but press another kiss to those lips before pulling away. "Bucky, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
